Roman 1 Chapitre 1
by janiejones77
Summary: Encore sans titre pour l'instant. Terminé, au stade de correction. En 1960, à Fairlane, petite ville du Maine, un meurtre ébranle la communauté. Pendant ce temps, Cynthia tente de se détacher de ses évènements pour se consacrer à Justin.


**Chapitre 1**

Le 23 juin 1960, la chaleur opressait l'état du Maine. Il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi et la petite ville de Fairlane, était immobile sous la chaleur. Sur Main Street, quelques passants flânaient, admirant les devantures des boutiques, s'attardant devant _Barton, _le magasin d'électroménagers, où était placé en vitrine les plus récents modèles de téléviseurs. Les écrans diffusaient simultanément _American Bandstand, _où l'on pouvait aperçevoir Dick Clark présenter Sunny Gale, l'invitée-vedette de l'émission.

_Au Blue Star_, la diffusion de _American Bandstand_ à chaque après-midi de la semaine, était un événement, tout comme celle du _Ed Sullivan Show_ le dimanche soir. Les serveuses réglaient le poste et montait le volume, pour que les clients n'en perdent pas une miette. Les jeunes massés autour du comptoir, écoutaient religieusement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran lumineux. C'était ceux dont les parents leur interdisaient d'écouter du rock'n'roll ou les rares qui n'avaient pas encore la télé.

À chaque semaine, dans l'_Hebdo_, le journal local, Joan Hilton écrivait une chronique sur les émissions de la semaine du _Ed Sullivan Show_ et _d'American Bandstand_. Elle critiquait les prestations des artites invités, le choix des chansons et donnait ses commentaires en général. Elle avait une écriture aiguisée et avait un ton juste. En fait, c'était à peu près le seul article potable à se mettre sous la dent, les autres se révélant plus des commérages que de l'information véritable. La plupart des habitants de Fairlane lisaient l'_Hebdo_, mais tous s'accordaient pour dire que le contenu était très léger.

Devant le _Blue Star_, le snack-bar le plus fréquenté de Fairlane, se tenait un groupe de quatre garçons aux cheveux gominés qui fumaient, tirant sur leur cigarette d'un geste coutumier. Un client entra dans le restaurant et transporta l'air de _Book of Love _par la porte ouverte. Assis sur des tabourets de cuir instables, quelques clients étaient appuyés sur le comptoir et buvaient un ice-cream soda.

Plusieurs voitures roulaient sur la rue principale, amalgame de couleurs flamboyantes et de chrome brillant au soleil. Certains véhicules laissaient sournoisement échapper des mélodies rythmées et des voix rauques. Une Mercury bleue tourna l'angle de Main Street et de la 1ere avenue sur les chapeaux de roues, ses pneus adhérant à l'asphalte brûlante. Un groupe de jeunes filles aux jupes bouffantes, qui bavardaient non loin de là, sursautèrent en choeur.

Les trottoirs étaient remplis de gens qui marchaient d'un pas rapide, se croisant et s'adressant des légers signes de tête. Ici, presque tout le monde se connaissait. On savait qui trompait sa femme, qui était enceinte sans être mariée, qui aimait un peu trop la bouteille, qui avait volé à l'épicerie la semaine dernière. Rien ne restait secret bien longtemps dans une petite ville, les langues allant bon train, prenant plaisir au malheur des autres, plus souvent qu'au bonheur.

Sur un terrain vague, au coin de Main Street et de la 5e avenue, des gamins s'échangeaient des cartes de baseball, assis sous la réclame de Pepsi-Cola, affiche géante toute en couleurs, proclamant _Be Sociable, Have a Pepsi_.

Non loin de là, à la petite épicerie du quartier, les vitrines étaient tapissées de réclames, certaines en couleurs éclatantes, d'autres délavées, étant là depuis des années, comme celle de Life Savers, ou celle du thé Red Rose, dont le rouge avait pris une curieuse teinte de rose. L'affiche des biscuits Nabisco, tout en rouge et crème rivalisait avec celle de la crème glacée Lady Borden, qui se déclinait en teintes de rosée. Les clients entraient et sortaient du commerce, achetant des oranges, des mélanges à gâteaux Betty Crocker, de la sauce tomate.

Tout au bout de Maple Street, située deux rues derrière la rue principale, la décharge de voitures scintillait sous les rayons du soleil, le chrome des voitures aveuglant filtrait les volutes de poussière qui s'élevaient calmement dans le ciel lumieux. Les vieilles voitures à la peinture rouillée et aux phares fracassés, formaient un amas de couleurs toutes plus diversifiées les unes que les autres, allant du vert émeraude au bleu royal. Cette décharge était le lieu de rassemblement de plusieurs adolescents de la ville, qui venaient y passer des heures, assis sur le capot défoncé d'une bagnole poussiéreuse, fumant des cigarettes et buvant de la bière. Certains apportaient même un transistor et les notes de rock'n'roll s'envolaient dans le ciel, se transportant au-dessus de Fairlane.

Fairlane n'était pas une ville ennuyeuse, au contraire. Les gens y vivaient seulement plus tranquillement qu'ailleurs. Si on se promenait dans les rues de la ville, à toute heure du jour, on pouvait voir une famille qui jouait au croquet sur la pelouse, un groupe d'adolescents assis sur la véranda, les pieds pendants, des hommes qui nettoyaient fièrement leur voiture, des femmes qui s'occupaient amoureusement de leurs rosiers.

Sur Oak Street, à quelques pas de Main Street, tout était calme chez les Williams, si ce n'est de l'air de rock'n'roll qu'on pouvait entendre à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Au loin, sur la route 1, un camion accéléra. La journée avait été belle, les essaims d'abeilles bourdonnant autour des fleurs, les oiseaux se posant sur les branches des arbres et le vent transportant les odeurs typiques de l'été: ici un steak qui rôtissait sur le barbecue, là le parfum de chèvrefeuille, plus loin, le pop-corn au beurre qu'offrait le stand de nourriture dans le parc.

La maison de la famille Williams se dressait imposante avec son immense balcon. Sur celui-ci, trônait une balançoire sur laquelle prenait place une jeune femme, Cynthia. Dix-huit ans, longue chevelure brune foncée, yeux verts en amande. Ses cheveux bouclaient sur ses épaules, lui cachant une partie du visage et elle devait sans cesse les repousser pour lire.

Cynthia se cala contre le dossier de la balançoire et inspira un grand coup. Les effluves du rôti de boeuf que faisait cuire sa mère à l'intérieur, parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Le vent faisait tourner légèrement les pages du livre qu'elle tenait à la main –_Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_. Elle passait un temps fou à lire. Elle vénérait Steinbeck, Salinger et Kerouac. Elle aspirait à devenir écrivaine et consacrait au moins une heure par jour à écrire dans son cahier bleu. Elle avait cette passion depuis l'âge de dix ans, âge de sa soeur cadette Amy.

Elle ne faisait lire ses écrits à personne, mis à part à son frère David qui était de deux ans son aîné. Elle était très proche de lui et il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. La relation de Scout et son frère Jem dans _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau-moqueur_ rappelait à Cynthia l'époque où David était âgé de douze ans et elle de dix. Le gamin était tiraillé entre son affection pour sa soeur et l'image que les autres garçons auraient de lui si sa petite soeur le suivait pas à pas. David et Cynthia n'avaient jamais eus autant de prises de bec que durant cette période, de courte durée, heureusement. Maintenant, ils étaient plus proches que jamais, pouvant toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. David savait toujours rassurer la jeune femme lorsqu'elle doutait d'elle. Ce qui lui arrivait souvent, puisqu'elle était très insécure. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était la plus jolie fille de la ville et même plus que ça, mais Cynthia n'en croyait pas un mot, bien que David lui avait confié que son ami Nick Page avait le béguin pour elle.

La jeune femme était flattée, mais Nick avait une réputation toute faite à Fairlane. Il avait brisé le coeur de nombreuses filles et Cynthia ne tenait pas à faire partie du lot. Et puis, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle avait un faible pour Justin Mitchell, le meilleur ami de David. Elle le connaissait depuis quelques mois et était plus ou moins proche de lui, le voyant lorsque son frère l'invitait à la maison. Il était plutôt mystérieux et ne se confiait pas facilement, même si lui et Cynthia avaient de plus en plus de conversations intimes. Elle savait qu'il avait déménagé dans la petite ville l'hiver dernier et qu'il vivait seul dans un appartement sur Candlestick Street à quelques rues de Oak Street. Il était toujours attentionné avec elle et on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis tous les deux et parfois, lorsque Justin se sentait plus audacieux il flirtait avec elle – subtilement – lui frôlant la main ou se tenant plus proche d'elle que nécessaire lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Cynthia était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un moment, tenant toujours son bouquin à la main, lorsqu'elle entendit le ronronnement d'une moto se rapprocher. Elle leva brusquement les yeux. Justin. Il était la seule connaissance des Williams à posséder un engin de ce genre. La moto, une BSA ayant connue des jours meilleurs, apparut bientôt devant la maison et Justin se gara près de la voiture de M. Williams, une Bel-Air rouge et blanche, modèle 1958.

Justin descendit de la moto et enleva son casque, secouant ses cheveux sombres. Cynthia le regarda un moment. Cheveux noirs et raides lui tombant sur les yeux, veste de cuir noir sur un t-shirt blanc et jeans délavés, il était d'une beauté presque sauvage. Il était grand et mince et avait un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche – une étoile bleue. Il avait le teint hâlé de ceux qui passent de nombreuses heures au soleil et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il sourit timidement à Cynthia, creusant une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

Il était venu ici sur un coup de tête après le boulot, surtout pour voir Cynthia, même s'il crevait de fatigue. Comme ça lui arrivait souvent, la veille, David l'avait entraîné au Marple Hill, la colline de Fairlane où se rassemblait la plupart des jeunes de la ville. Les deux garçons étaient montés en voiture par le sentier qui menait à l'antenne de la station de radio locale. C'était le plus haut point de la ville et on avait une vue formidable du Fairlane nocturne avec ses centaines de petits points lumineux. Ils avaient bus deux ou trois bières et fumés au moins deux paquets de cigarettes. En fait, David avait surtout bu et Justin avait surtout fumé. Ils étaient rentrés tard, trop tard pour deux gars qui travaillaient tôt le lendemain matin. Ils se retrouvaient souvent au Marple Hill, sous l'antenne clignotante de la station, imaginant que l'univers leur appartenait. Parfois, Cynthia les accompagnait, partageant une cigarette avec Justin et celui-ci se sentait étrangement bien.

Pour l'instant, il était plutôt nerveux et son pouls s'était accéléré comme toutes les fois où il se trouvait près d'elle. Il s'avança vers la balustrade et monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de Cynthia.

- Salut, lança-t-il, tentant d'avoir une voix assurée.

- Salut, répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

- David est là? demanda Justin, le rouge aux joues.

Il était très renfermé et parfois, Cynthia avait l'impression que dire une seule phrase lui demandait un effort considérable. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contenant plutôt d'écouter. Il était de nature solitaire et ne recherchait pas particulièrement la compagnie des autres. Tout comme Cynthia d'ailleurs.

- David n'est pas encore revenu du travail, répondit-elle. Je croyais que vous étiez partis ensemble ce matin.

Le garage où travaillait David et l'usine où bossait Justin, étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, sur Station Road et les deux garçons voyageaient souvent ensemble, soit dans la Ford déglinguée de Justin ou dans la Plymouth non moins bringuebalante de David.

- En fait non, répondit Justin. Je peux l'attendre?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Justin se débarrassa de sa veste de cuir dont il ne se séparait presque jamais et prit place près d'elle sur la balançoire, un peu nerveux tout de même. Il était passé à un cheveu de l'embrasser la semaine dernière, mais David avait choisi ce moment pour les interrompre. Justin espérait qu'il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de tenter sa chance, mais ici, sur le balcon des Williams, avec le reste de la famille à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

- Qui écoute Chuck Berry? demanda-t-il en entendant la musique qui venait de l'intérieur.

Il adorait le rock'n'roll et Chuck Berry était un de ses chanteurs préférés. Il jouait de la guitare et composait des chansons. Il ne faisait pas parti d'un groupe, mais tentait de convaincre David qui jouait de la basse d'en former un.

- Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, mais ma mère adore Chuck Berry.

Justin esquissa un sourire.

- Tu es sérieuse?

Cynthia sourit elle aussi.

- Oui. Tu peux entrer à l'intérieur si tu veux, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'en ce moment même, elle se trémousse devant ses chaudrons.

En fait, ça n'étonnait pas particulièrement Justin. Emily était relativement jeune – elle avait trente-huit ans, ayant donnée naissance à David à dix-huit ans – et elle était une mère hors pair, tenant plus d'une amie, que d'une mère stricte. Elle était toujours d'une extrême gentillesse avec Justin et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne se doutait pas qu'il était amoureux de sa fille aînée.

- Et ton père? rétorqua-t-il.

- Il est probablement assis à la table de la cuisine, secouant la tête d'un air découragé.

Justin rigola, sous l'oeil amusé de Cynthia. Elle aimait ces moments où elle se sentait complice avec le garçon. Ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés voilà quatre mois de ça, alors que David avait proposé à sa soeur de se joindre à lui et Justin pour une ballade en voiture. Ils avaient roulés une éternité, se retrouvant dans une ville à deux heures de là, où ils avaient dégotés un snack-bar et où ils avaient mangés des burgers. Puis David, avait proposé d'aller explorer les bois derrière le resto. Cynthia ayant refusé et Justin aussi, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. David se doutant probablement qu'il se développait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, avait été absent un bon moment. Cynthia et Justin avaient énormément parlés, assis sur la table de pique-nique inconfortable du snack-bar.

Justin, rougissant, se tourna vers Cynthia.

- Ça te dirait une ballade? demanda-t-il en pointant la moto du menton.

Cynthia lui jeta un regard éberluée.

- Tu rigoles? Je ne suis jamais montée sur un de ces machins.

Mais pourtant, elle avait une envie folle de partir à moto avec Justin, même si elle avait la crainte de monter sur la BSA instable. C'était quand même très tentant comme proposition et elle s'imaginait déjà se cramponnant à la veste en cuir de Justin, ses longs cheveux volant autour de sa tête.

- Et alors? Il y a un début à tout, riposta Justin. Tu vas voir, c'est génial.

Elle avait quelques craintes et se faisait prier, mais lorsque Justin la prit par la main pour l'attirer vers la moto, elle ne put résister.

- D'accord, d'accord, je viens, dit-elle en lançant son livre sur la balançoire.

- Super!

Il enfila son blouson de cuir qu'il avait jeté sur les marches.

Il avait l'air réellement heureux qu'elle l'accompagne, à tel point que Cynthia se demanda si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

- Attends un peu! Est-ce que je reste habillée comme ça?

L'oeil intéressé, Justin la reluqua discrètement dans ses shorts noirs et son t-shirt rouge. Elle avait des jambes lisses et bronzées qui semblaient mesurer des kilomètres. Ce n'était sûrement pas la tenue idéale pour faire de la moto, mais Justin n'allait certainement pas se priver de ce spectacle.

- Tu es très bien comme ça, fit-il malicieux.

Cynthia piqua un fard, mais monta tout de même à l'arrière de la moto, un peu anxieuse il faut l'avouer. Elle se sentait précaire assise sur l'engin à deux roues. Justin lui tendit son casque.

- Tiens mets ça, tu vas peut-être te sentir plus en sûreté.

Cynthia s'éxécuta, non sans protester.

- Je n'ai pas peur!

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais peur. Je l'ai dit?

Il la regardait de ce sourire en coin, qui lui creusait une fossette sur la joue.

- N'oublie juste pas de te tenir après ma taille, l'avertit-il.

Ça, pas de risque qu'elle oublie, c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait acceptée de faire cette balade. Justin monta sur la moto et Cynthia, tentant de calmer ses angoisses, passa ses bras autour de la taille mince du garçon.

La ballade dura une heure. Une heure magique. Justin était sorti de la ville par la route de campagne et ils avaient roulés un bon moment sans croiser une seule voiture. Elle avait observée tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: les vieilles voitures abandonnées dans un champs, les enfants jouant au ballon près de maisons, les chiens qui sautillaient joyeusement au côté de leur maître et la lessive colorée suspendue aux cordes à linge. Cynthia adora la promenade; la proximité avec le jeune homme y étant pour beaucoup. Mais elle avait aussi aimée la sensation de liberté qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'ils filaient dans le vent.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent chez les Williams, l'après-midi paisible touchait à sa fin, les hommes rentraient du travail et les femmes préparaient le repas dans la cuisine étouffante, gardant un oeil averti sur leurs plus jeunes enfants.

David, Nick et Alex disputaient une partie de basket animée dans la cour arrière et Amy un ruban rouge dans ses cheveux bruns était affalée dans l'herbe, gribouillant dans un cahier à colorier. Cynthia et Justin vinrent les rejoindre. Les garçons interrompirent leur partie et David les regarda l'air intrigué. Nick lui, les dévisageaient d'un oeil noir.

- Non, je n'y crois pas! lança David. Ma soeur sur une moto!

Puis se tournant vers Justin:

- Comment tu as fait pour la convaincre? Tu as menacé de brûler tous ses livres?

- Tais-toi idiot! fit Cynthia pour la forme.

David passa un bras autour des épaules de sa soeur.

- Alors, ne t'avais-je pas dit que c'était la plus belle chose au monde, la chose la plus enivrante...

Quand il se mettait à parler sur ce ton, Cynthia était incapable de résister. Elle éclata de rire.

- D'accord, tu avais raison.

David empruntait souvent la moto de Justin. Il en était mordu à un tel point qu'il économisait pour s'en acheter une lui aussi. Il travaillait chez _Taylor & Brothers_, un garage situé sur Station Road et gagnait un salaire pas trop minable. David voulut savoir jusqu'où ils s'étaient balladés et lorsque Justin le lui dit, la réaction du garçon ne se fit pas attendre:

- Quoi? Ça fait bien une heure de trajet ça? Pourtant moi je n'ai jamais eu droit qu'à vingt minutes de promenade, lança-t-il moqueur.

Et c'était vrai. S'il partait trop longtemps, Justin ronchonnait à son retour, alors David avait pris l'habitude d'écourter ses promenades, même s'il aurait bien roulé des heures et des heures, respirant l'odeur de l'herbe coupée.

Cynthia et Justin échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Ce doit être parce qu'elle a plus de charme que toi, rétorqua Justin à son ami.

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Justin ait dit ça. David non plus apparemment. Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à sa soeur. Celle-ci se demandait pourquoi Justin, si timide, si renfermé, qui parlait très peu, avait osé dire qu'elle avait du charme. "Oh et puis, il plaisantait probablement", se dit-elle. Même si elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Alex et Amy apparurent à ses côtés.

- C'est ton petit ami? chuchota Amy, pendant que David et Justin étaient en pleine conversation.

Nick se tenait en retrait, s'étant tout à coup découvert une fascination pour le ballon de basket, évitant de croiser le regard de Cynthia.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon petit ami! protesta cette dernière sur le même ton.

Amy sourit.

- Je suis sûre que ça l'est!

- Quelle peste! s'en mêla Alex, toujours prêt à trouver tous les défauts possibles à Amy.

Il aimait bien sa petite soeur, mais comme tout garçon de treize ans qui avait une soeur cadette, il la trouvait casse-pieds. Par ailleurs, il adorait Cynthia, se confiant toujours à elle lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Et évidemment sa soeur aînée lui rendait bien son affection. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon avec sa tignasse brune constamment ébourrifée.

- Je ne suis pas une peste! s'écria Amy.

Cynthia soupira.

- Ça suffit vous deux.

Les hauts cris de la fillette, avaient attirés l'attention de Justin et David. Ce dernier s'empara de sa petite soeur et se mit à la chatouiller.

- Oh que si, tu es une petite peste, dit-il pour la taquiner.

Amy essaya de se dégager en riant.

Cynthia regardait la scène d'un oeil amusé, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Nick se tenait à ses côtés. La jeune femme détourna le regard. Nick passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et dit plutôt froidement:

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la moto.

Cynthia lui lança un regard agacé.

- Je l'ignorais moi aussi.

Elle ramena son regard sur David et Amy. David taquinait toujours sa petite soeur et Alex s'était joint à eux. Leurs cris résonnaient dans l'air, enterrant la musique qui provenait de la maison.

- Tu sais, je pense m'acheter une moto moi aussi, lança négligemment Nick.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre?" pensa Cynthia.

- Intéressant, dit-elle plutôt.

- Je pourrai t'emmener en ballade.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Cynthia plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis elle le regretta. Elle n'avait pas à se montrer odieuse avec Nick. Il était plutôt gentil et puis c'était l'ami de son frère. Mais elle n'en était tout simplement pas amoureuse et ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Ce qui était probablement le cas de toute façon, puisqu'il croyait qu'aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister.

Nick ne rétorqua pas et recommença à fixer le ballon de basket. Cynthia mal à l'aise fit quelques pas de côté pour se retrouver près de Justin. Il regardait Nick l'oeil mauvais. La jeune femme savait que les deux garçons ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Ils étaient tellement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre; Justin était timide, rebelle, solitaire et adorait les arts. Nick était le gentil garçon sociable, véritable passionné de sports. Qui plus est, Nick était le meilleur ami de David avant l'arrivée de Justin. Maintenant les rôles étaient inversés.

Cynthia ouvrit la bouche pour dire une banalité, question de briser le silence gênant, mais fut sauvée in extremis par sa mère qui venait les rejoindre. Elle avait revêtue un tablier par-dessus une robe d'été rose et ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon lâche. Cynthia avait héritée de la grande beauté de sa mère. Même visage ovale coupé au couteau, même cheveux foncés, même taille fine.

Emily venait inviter Justin et Nick pour le souper. Nick accepta immédiatement, toujours soucieux d'être poli et bien élevé, mais Justin se fit prier. Probablement parce que Nick avait accepté. Et parce qu'il n'était pas poli et bien élevé.

- On adorerait que tu restes avec nous, tenta de le convaincre Emily.

- Ouais allez reste, renchérit David, même s'il savait pertinemment que la seule raison qui poussait Justin à hésiter, c'était la présence de Nick.

- Je ne sais pas..., fit-il.

Puis il croisa le regard de Cynthia. Celle-ci souhaitait de tout coeur qu'il reste pour le repas et hocha vigoureusement la tête pour l'encourager à accepter. Ce qui eut son effet. Justin dit oui aussitôt.

- Génial, lança Emily. Tu aimes le rôti de boeuf j'espère? continua-t-elle.

- C'est son plat préféré, répondit David à sa place.

- Alors parfait, fit Emily.

Puis elle se tourna vers Amy.

- Allez viens ma chérie, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour mettre la table.

Évidemment, Amy protesta.

- Demande à Cyn!

- C'était mon tour hier, répondit patiemment sa soeur aînée.

Emily avait droit à une scène de ce genre chaque fois que sa fille cadette devait aider à mettre la table. Elle agissait comme si on l'envoyait aux travaux forcés, plutôt que dans la cuisine confortable et spacieuse, à placer les ustensiles sur la table.

- Exactement, c'est Cyn qui l'a fait hier, répondit Emily. Alors ce soir c'est ton tour Amy.

La fillette suivit sa mère en ronchonnant. Une fois Emily et Amy éloignées, David se tourna vers Cynthia.

- J'ai à te parler.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux garçons. Alex et Nick avaient repris la partie de basket et Justin était allongé dans l'herbe, s'allumant une cigarette. Il avait toujours une cigarette entre les doigts, la laissant se consumer lentement et en tirant périodiquement des bouffées. Cynthia suivit son frère quelques mètres plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

David esquissa un sourire.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Justin?

Cynthia rougit violemment.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Cyn, je te connais trop bien. Et puis je connais assez Justin pour savoir qu'il se trame quelque chose entre vous deux. Il t'a amenée à moto, alors qu'il n'a jamais fait monter une seule fille sur ce foutu engin. Et puis tout à l'heure, tu n'as eue qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'il accepte de rester pour le repas, alors que moi je n'ai réussi cet exploit qu'une seule fois.

Cynthia se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

- Tu te fais des idées mon frère chéri.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi!

Elle lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Son t-shirt était taché d'herbe, dû à ses pitreries avec Amy et Alex.

- David, je sais que d'après toi, Nick a un oeil sur moi.

- Et même deux!

- Mais, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Elle jeta un regard au garçon qui venait de faire un panier au grand désespoir d'Alex. Il portait le chandail de l'équipe sportive du lycée. Il avait gradué voilà quatre ans et les couleurs étaient passées et le lettrage pratiquement illisible. Se sentant probablement observé, Nick se tourna vers David et Cynthia. La jeune fille détourna rapidement le regard, mais pas assez pour ne pas voir le sourire radieux que lui avait adressé Nick. David soupira.

- Cyn, je sais que Nick est amoureux de toi – du moins, c'est ce qu'il prétend - et je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais Justin... c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu serais mieux avec lui qu'avec Nick.

- Tu parles comme si Justin était amoureux de moi.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, espérant secrètement que son frère lui dirait que Justin avait tout l'air d'être amoureux d'elle.

- Je crois que c'est le cas, fit pensivement David.

Cynthia jubilait, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Tu te fais des idées, David.

- Ah oui? Alors va rejoindre Justin. Tu vas voir tu vas lui parler deux minutes et puis paf, il sera complètement subjuguée par ton intelligence et ta beauté.

Cynthia sourit.

- Comment je pourrais survive sans tes bons mots sur moi?

- Justin me remplacerait à pied levé, j'en suis sûr, rétorqua David malicieux.

Cynthia lui donna un coup de coude, puis reprit son sérieux. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lança:

- Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et je vais aller parler un peu à Justin.

- Fais attention à Nick d'accord?

Sa soeur hocha la tête, avant de se diriger vers Justin. Il était allongé sur sa veste de cuir, la tête appuyé contre un orme, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il adressa un sourire à Cynthia.

- Je peux m'asseoir? demanda-t-elle un peu intimidée.

- Bien sûr.

Elle prit place près de lui; mais pas trop près au cas où David se trompait, et étendit ses longues jambes devant elle. Justin lui offrit une bouffée de sa cigarette. Après avoir vérifié que son père n'était pas dans le coin – il fumait lui-même à l'occasion, mais d'après lui pour une femme c'était vulgaire - elle la porta à ses lèvres.

Elle ne fumait pas régulièrement, mais parfois elle et David se retiraient derrière les arbres de la maison - à l'abri des yeux de James - pour en griller une. Elle rendit la cigarette à Justin qui la reprit, son regard ne quittant pas celui de Cynthia. Elle commença à se demander si elle avait quelque chose qui clochait. Un bouton sur le nez? Du chocolat sur le coin des lèvres?

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

Justin rougit.

- Non. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que tu étais tellement...

Il s'arrêta subitement, très mal à l'aise. Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'un de ses plus grands défauts, était cette façon qu'il avait de parler sans réfléchir. Justin détestait sa mère, mais il devait avouer que sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort. Il savait se mettre les pieds dans les plats en lançant une phrase en apparence anodine, mais qui en fait était lourde de sens.

- J'étais tellement quoi? voulut savoir Cynthia, un peu anxieuse.

- Belle, fit Justin complètement cramoisi.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rougir.

- Tu exagères, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

- Non, je te jure.

Mal à l'aise, il tritura son blouson. Bon voilà, il n'en était pas mort, il était juste affreusement embarrassé et devait avoir l'air d'un homard en ce moment. Cynthia allait répondre pour le remercier ou un truc de ce genre, lorsque Nick l'interpella.

- Hé Cynthia, tu veux jouer avec nous?

Il se tenait près du panier de basket, David et Alex à ses côtés. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que Cynthia et Justin soient ensemble et David fit un signe d'impuissance à sa soeur. Elle soupira.

- Nick, tu sais que je suis nulle au basket.

- On s'en fiche, ce n'est que pour s'amuser.

- Si tu permets, je préfère m'amuser en faisant autre chose que lancer un ballon dans un panier.

Nick haussa les épaules. Il lança le ballon à Alex et jeta un regard déçu à Cynthia. Justin prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et la passa à Cynthia qui fit de même.

- Je déteste ce type.

-Nick? demanda Cynthia, même si elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Justin hocha la tête.

- Et il me déteste aussi j'ai l'impression. T'as vu le regard de tigre enragé qu'il m'a lançé?

- Je n'ai rien remarquée, mentit la jeune femme.

En fait, oui elle avait remarqué. Mais inutile d'envenimer la situation. Même si elle en voulait terriblement à Nick d'avoir interrompu la magie entre elle et Justin en lui adressant la parole. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que c'était son intention. Elle appuya son dos contre l'arbre et jeta un coup d'oeil aux garçons. David, en sueur, avait enlevé son t-shirt noir qu'il avait lancé plus loin dans l'herbe. Il fit une passe à Alex qui fit un panier.

Un peu ennuyée, le regard de Cynthia se porta plus loin. Leur voisin de droite M. Harrison tondait la pelouse et le doux ronronnement de la tondeuse à gazon se répercutait jusqu'à eux, de même que l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. La jeune femme adorait cette odeur, qui faisait ressurgir un millier de souvenirs relatifs à l'été.

- Cyn?

La voix de Justin la tira de sa rêverie. Elle tourna son regard vers le garçon. Elle nota que deux taches rouges venaient d'apparaître sur ses joues et qu'il semblait très nerveux.

- Oui? fit-elle le coeur battant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Demain il y a _Psychose _qui passe au ciné et je sais que tu adores Hitchcock... Ça te plairait de venir avec moi?

Cynthia crut défaillir. Elle resta muette un moment, puis finalement dit:

- Oui... ça...ça me ferait plaisir.

Génial! Elle bégayait maintenant! Mais la proposition de Justin l'avait troublée au plus haut point. Le garçon parut rassuré. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui lui tomba sur les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

- J'avais peur que tu refuses... Tu sais à cause de Nick...

Cynthia lui jeta un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que Nick venait faire là-dedans?

- À cause de Nick? répéta-t-elle stupidement.

Le regard de Justin, s'assombrit.

- Je sais qu'il t'aime bien et...

- Je ne suis pas intéressée par lui, répondit fermement la jeune femme.

Son ardeur fut récompensée par le large sourire que lui adressa Justin.

- C'est un crétin de toute façon, lança-t-il .

- Absolument d'accord, s'empressa d'approuver Cynthia, avant de s'adosser à l'arbre de façon à ce que son bras frôle celui du jeune homme.

Il se troubla légèrement et Cynthia retint un sourire de satisfaction en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Pas totalement du moins. Il ne se mourait peut-être pas d'amour pour elle, mais c'était à tout le moins encourageant. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda de ses yeux presque noirs. Son t-shirt blanc faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée.

- Tu sais, si tu as aimée faire de la moto, on peut remettre ça...

Est-ce que Cynthia était en plein rêve? Deux invitations de Justin en moins de deux minutes! Bon ce n'était pas une invitation à proprement parler, mais au moins, il voulait la revoir seule.

- J'adorerais, s'entendit-elle répondre sans bégayer cette fois.

- Le souper est servi! s'écria Emily au même moment depuis le balcon de la demeure.

Cynthia se dit que le moment tombait bien mal, mais elle se leva tout de même, suivit de Justin. Alex, Nick et David traînaient non loin derrière. Ce dernier parvint à la hauteur de sa soeur et Justin et demanda à son ami s'il pouvait lui parler. Cynthia jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, tentant de deviner de quoi il voulait discuter avec Justin, mais son expression était indéchiffrable. Elle avait la désagréable impression que c'est de elle dont David voulait parler à son copain.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent derrière et Cynthia, Alex et Nick pénétrèrent dans la maison. Une délicieuse odeur de rôti de boeuf flottait dans l'air. Affamée, Cynthia se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son père était déjà à table. C'était un bel homme, la fin de la trentaine, les cheveux encore étonnamment bruns et grand et mince. Amy était assise à ses côtés, morte de faim et impatiente de s'empiffrer.

- Que font David et Justin? demanda Emily tout en préparant les assiettes depuis le comptoir.

- Ils ont l'air d'avoir une conversation très importante, répondit négligemment Nick qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce précédé d'Alex.

- Tu veux bien aller leur dire de venir immédiatement ma chérie? demanda Emily à Cynthia.

Celle-ci soupira.

- D'accord.

Elle sortit à l'extérieur. David et Justin étaient au bas des marches et Cynthia entendit quelques bribes de conversation.

- Écoute, si ça marche entre vous deux, très bien, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça tourne mal, fit la voix de David.

- David, tu es vraiment super comme ami, mais comme grand frère, je crois que tu es trop protecteur. Ta soeur a quand même dix-huit ans nom de Dieu! rétorqua Justin. Et puis de toute façon, elle...

Une voiture roulant à toute allure sur Oak Street, avait camouflé les dernières paroles de Justin. Cynthia pesta intérieurement. Que faire? Retourner à l'intérieur et risquer de se faire voir par les deux garçons ou montrer sa présence? Elle opta pour la dernière solution. Elle avança d'un pas, mais ne la remarquant toujours pas, David dit:

- Ah non? Et pourquoi a-t-elle acceptée ton invitation? Écoute, il y a plusieurs garçons qui l'ont invitée à sortir. Elle n'a pratiquement jamais acceptée, parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à eux.

De mieux en mieux. Cynthia était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle décida de rentrer dans la maison, tentant de ne pas se faire voir. Raté.

- Cyn? fit la voix de son frère.

Souhaitant se trouver ailleurs, la jeune femme se retourna complètement cramoisie.

- Je venais juste vous que dire maman s'impatiente et que le souper va être servi, lança-t-elle, croyant s'en tirer à bon compte.

Elle dévisagea Justin. Il évita de croiser le regard de Cynthia, regardant par terre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs, plutôt qu'ici, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Son coeur battait la chamade et il avait des sueurs froides.

- David tu peux nous laisser deux minutes? demanda Cynthia.

Son frère hocha la tête et les quitta rapidement, ayant le sentiment d'être de trop. Cynthia descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Justin. Il leva les yeux vers elle, redoutant ce qu'elle allait dire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lâcha:

- J'ai entendue ce que vous avez dit. Justin, tu... tu m'intéresses énormément...

L'oeil vif, Justin la regarda étonné, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Il ne croyait pas avoir le pouvoir d'intéresser les filles. Pas celle qu'il aimait en tout cas.

- Vraiment? lança-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Vraiment.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Alors tu n'as pas acceptée mon invitation juste pour me faire plaisir?

Elle sourit.

- Mais non. J'ai dit oui parce que j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots. Justin rougit, puis se reprenant, il approcha doucement son visage de celui de Cynthia.

- Vous venez oui? s'exclama une voix.

Cynthia et Justin sursautèrent vivement et s'éloignèrent d'un bond l'un de l'autre. Alex se tenait sur le balcon et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce qui était sur le point de se passer entre sa soeur et le jeune homme.

- On arrive, répondit Cynthia, jetant un regard impuissant à Justin.

À regrets, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, non sans échanger un dernier regard. Alex, inconscient du baiser qu'il venait d'interrompre entre sa soeur aînée et Justin, s'assit à sa place habituelle. Cynthia fit de même, souhaitant ardemment botter les fesses de son frère cadet et se retrouva entre David et Nick. Justin était devant elle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir avaler une seule bouchée s'il ne cessait de la regarder avec ces yeux là? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'assiette posée devant elle. Ça avait l'air délicieux, comme tout ce que cuisinais Emily – elle était un véritable cordon-bleu. Pommes de terres au four, rôti de boeuf juteux et carottes cuites à la vapeur. Cynthia piqua une carotte avec sa fourchette et la porta à sa bouche. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'estomac dans les talons et prit une autre bouchée.

Elle se concentrait sur la nourriture, ce qui lui permettait d'ignorer Nick qui était froid comme un glaçon, se doutant bien que quelque chose se tramait entre Cynthia et Justin. Il avait l'air malheureux et la jeune femme ressentit une bouffée de culpabilité qu'elle s'efforça de repousser aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'être attirée par Justin et non par Nick. Elle n'avait fait aucune promesse à ce dernier et ne lui avait jamais donnée le moindre signe qui puisse lui faire croire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Emily, observatrice comme toujours, remarqua l'air abattu de Nick. Elle essaya de lui changer les idées en lui demandant des nouvelles de l'équipe de basket locale dont Nick faisait parti – le sujet favori du garçon. Cynthia savait parfaitement que sa mère ne s'intéressait absolument pas au basket, mais elle était prête à tout pour remonter le moral de quiconque.

James Williams, un peu ennuyé par cette conversation, demanda à Cynthia si elle avait quelque chose de prévu pour le lendemain. Sa fille lui répondit qu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque. Elle avait ce boulot depuis l'an dernier et travaillait trois jours par semaine de dix heures à quatorze heures, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour se consacrer à l'écriture. Et puis, elle adorait ce travail, l'ambiance feutré de la bibliothèque et les milliers de livres poussiéreux qui garnissait les étagères.

- Je pensais que tu aimerais venir avec moi chez Wilmington, dit James.

Wilmington était un brocanteur situé à l'autre bout de la ville. James s'y rendait souvent pour se débarrasser d'objets qu'il jugeait inutiles, mais surtout pour acheter des meubles qu'il s'amusait à restaurer. Il était ébéniste et sa femme lui reprochait trop souvent de ne penser qu'à son travail. La preuve: même son passe-temps préféré était l'ébénisterie et la restauration de vieux meubles. Enfin bref, Cynthia ne s'intéressait pas aux vieux meubles, non elle ce qui la passionnait chez Wilmington, c'était les bouquins usagés à vendre pour presque rien.

- On peut y aller lorsque j'aurai fini de travailler, proposa-t-elle à son père qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Tu vas encore revenir avec une dizaine de bouquins comme la dernière fois? la taquina David.

Cynthia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son regard croisa celui de Justin et il lui fit un sourire qui la laissa sans voix. Elle retomba rapidement sur terre lorsque Nick lui donna un coup de coude.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-il.

Mais Cynthia n'était pas dupe. Il l'avait fait volontairement pour détourner son attention de Justin. Elle remarqua que celui-ci fusillait Nick du regard. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de bagarre à coup de fourchettes durant le reste du repas. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais l'ambiance était très tendue entre les deux garçons. David le remarqua et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, mais sans succès.

C'était une très belle soirée et après le repas, les hommes sortirent s'asseoir sur le balcon, pendant que Cynthia, Amy et leur mère faisaient la vaisselle. Cynthia pesta contre le fait que les garçons étaient en train de se la couler douce pendant qu'elles nettoyaient leurs assiettes sales. Emily ne put retenir un sourire.

- Tu vois vraiment ton père et tes frères debout devant l'évier à laver une pile de vaisselle souillée?

Cette image fit sourire la jeune femme.

- Ça serait amusant à voir, dit-elle.

- Ça oui! approuva Amy.

Cynthia jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur le balcon. Vu d'ici, il paraissait majestueux, comme tous les balcons des demeures du dix-neuvième siècle. David et Justin étaient installés sur la balançoire fumant une cigarette. Cynthia observa Justin à la dérobé, si beau avec sa chevelure ébène et son sourire craquant... bon bon, elle se laissait encore emporter par ses pensées. Elle soupira et s'empara d'un linge à vaisselle, ne cessant de rêver toute éveillée. La vaisselle fut expédiée en un rien de temps et après avoir nettoyées la cuisine, elles sortirent rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

Le crépuscule tombait tranquillement, se déclinant en tons de rosées et d'orangé, au-dessus des lointaines montagnes émeraudes. Les abres centenaires plongeaient doucement dans l'obscurité, déployant leurs branches dans l'ombre.

Ils étaient tous dehors, assis de part et d'autre sur le grand balcon. Les moustiques n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition et ils en profitaient pleinement. Cynthia était assise sur la balançoire entre David et Justin. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement apprécié la situation, mais trop peu sûr de lui, ne tenta aucun geste. Ce qui était peut-être mieux comme ça avec David qui les dévisageait sans cesse, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres et Nick installé sur la balustrade qui ne les quittait pas du regard.

Prête à tout pour ne plus sentir sur elle le regard opressant de Nick, Cynthia proposa à Alex et Amy d'aller au _Cherry Cream _la confiserie de la ville, qui offrait aussi des cornets de crème glacée fabuleux. Amy bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, suivit d'Alex. Ils adoraient lorsque leur grande soeur leur payait des gâteries au _Cherry Cream_.

David et Justin se concertèrent du regard et David annonça qu'ils les accompagnaient. Malheureusement au grand dam de Cynthia, Nick accepta aussi de venir. James et Emily eux, refusèrent l'invitation, prétextant avoir eu assez du gâteau au chocolat comme dessert, mais Cynthia se dit que c'était surtout parce qu'ils voulaient passer un peu de temps seuls sans leur quatre enfants autour d'eux.

La confiserie étant située tout près de la maison des Williams, ils s'y rendirent à pieds. Cynthia marchait devant avec Amy et les garçons traînaient derrière comme d'habitude. La jeune femme se retourna un instant. David et Justin marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, rigolant et gesticulant comme toujours et Nick et Alex tiraient de la patte derrière.

Ils passèrent devant le parc où quelques silhouettes de promeneurs se dessinaient dans l'obscurité naissante. Au _Blue Star_, il y avait quelques clients attablés au comptoir, buvant un ice-cream soda. La silhouette du _Cherry Cream _se profila au loin. C'était une vieille maison peinte en bleue et jaune avec une enseigne de bois au nom de la boutique qui était ornée d'une illustration de sundae.

- On est presque arrivés! s'écria Amy avant de partir au pas de course.

Sa grande soeur sourit devant son enthousiasme et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la confiserie. Cynthia accéléra le pas et sursauta, sentant une présence à ses côtés. C'était Justin. Il lui souriait, amusé.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais si nerveuse.

- Je croyais que tu étais derrière avec David.

- Nick m'a gentiment fait comprendre que j'étais de trop, lança froidement Justin.

- Ça ne s'améliore pas vous deux non?

Justin haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire.

- Il est jaloux de moi, parce qu'il trouve que je te tourne trop autour.

Puis il rougit légèrement conscient d'avoir trop parlé. Il devait surveiller ce qu'il disait, même si selon tout apparence, la jeune femme s'intéressait à lui. Cynthia stoppa net sur le trottoir et regarda franchement le garçon.

- Est-ce qu'il a raison d'être jaloux? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Cette fois Justin ne rougit pas lorsqu'il répondit:

- Il a toutes les raisons de l'être.

Cynthia retint un sourire.

- Cyn! Tu viens oui? s'impatienta Amy, depuis le devant de la confiserie.

Cynthia regarda Justin en haussant les épaules et franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa soeur, suivit du jeune homme. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, David, Nick et Alex non loin derrière. Amy était déjà au comptoir et commandait une crème glacée au caramel, son parfum préférée. Cynthia opta pour la vanille. Attendant que tout le monde soit servi, elle s'installa à une petite table près de la porte et laissa son regard dériver sur les étalages de friandises. Elle se rappelait lorsqu'elle et David étaient enfants, leurs parents leur donnaient vingt-cinq cents par semaine, qu'ils se faisaient un plaisir de dépenser à cet endroit. Cynthia adorait les petits chocolats, David lui préfèrait les jujubes. Tous ressortirent finalement de la boutique, tenant chacun un cornet de crème glacée à la main.

David et Nick étaient en pleine discussion et Alex et Amy s'amusaient à trouver le plus de mots "commençant par", ce qui permit à Cynthia et Justin d'être un peu seuls. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête-à-tête, mais ils étaient un peu intimidés tous les deux et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le garçon se décide à demander à la jeune femme si elle voulait aller marcher dans le parc. Elle accepta et le suivit quelques pas plus loin. Le parc n'avait pas une très grande superficie, mais était superbe avec ses énormes érables, dont ils pouvaient voir les ombrages dans le crépuscule. Cynthia y venait parfois pour lire. Elle s'installait sur un banc sous un arbre et pouvait y rester des heures.

Ils rencontrèrent quelques passants; surtout des couples de jeunes amoureux se tenant par la main. Mais sinon, l'endroit n'était pas très achalandé. Ils mangèrent leur crème glacée sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Justin s'empara de la main de Cynthia - à la grande surprise de celle-ci. La main du garçon était chaude et calleuse. Il la tira doucement un peu à l'écart du sentier, près d'un orme. Il paraissait nerveux et pas très sûr de lui.

- Tu sais, à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avant le souper...

La jeune femme rougit.

- Oui?

- Je...

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis sans finir sa phrase, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Cynthia avant de se dégonfler. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, les lèvres de la jeune femme étant chaudes et douces. Ils se séparèrent seulement lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle. Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné.

Cynthia trouva ce baiser fabuleux. Elle n'avait pas embrassée une tonne de garçons, même si ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient, mais gardait un mauvais souvenir de son premier baiser avec un camarade de classe trop empressé. Ainsi que des suivants, avec ses deux ex-petits ami, Kurt Bell et William Schulberg.

- Il y a un bout de temps que j'attendais ce moment, avoua Justin, se sentant tout à coup trop fleur bleue.

- Moi aussi.

Justin s'empourpra dans le noir et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Sa copine le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était un geste qu'il faisait inconsciemment lorsqu'il était nerveux. Elle ne devait guère être mieux, elle sentait son soeur cogner dans sa poitrine.

Autour d'eux, les arbres agitaient leurs branches dans l'obscurité, ressemblant à des gigantesques doigts humains. Les silhouettes des promeneurs à quelques mètres d'eux, leur était projeté, mouvantes et sombres.

Justin avait une envie folle de griller une cigarette, dont il sentait le contact réconfortant du paquet réchauffer sa cuisse, dans la poche de ses jeans. Il s'adossa à un arbre, des mèches ébènes lui tombant sur les yeux. Cynthia se placa près de lui et doucement, le jeune homme s'empara de sa main. Puis, il attira le visage de sa copine vers le sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils rentrèrent chez les Williams à dix heures. Entendant des éclats de voix dans la cour arrière, ils s'y dirigèrent et y trouvèrent David et Nick, assis sur des chaises de parterre. Lorsque Cynthia et Justin se pointèrent main dans la main, les regards des deux jeunes hommes convergèrent vers eux. Cynthia croisa celui de son frère, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Puis celui de Nick. Furieux et blessé tout à la fois. Il se leva brusquement de la chaise de parterre où il était assis, lâchant:

- J'en ai assez vu.

David se lança à sa pousuite. Cynthia, complètement hébétée, se tourna vers Justin.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Elle se sentait horriblement mal, mais ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger la situation.

- Laisse David s'en occuper, dit Justin en lui caressant l'épaule.

Cynthia soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise encore chaude de son frère.

David rattrapa Nick devant la maison, encore hébété de la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier était peu enclin aux scènes en public et pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Nick attends! l'appela David.

Le garçon se retourna brusquement, les yeux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu étais dans le coup toi aussi n'est-ce pas? cracha-t-il hors de lui.

- Quoi? fit David sans comprendre.

- Justin est ton meilleur ami. Pour avoir été à sa place pendant quatre ans, il me semble que si quelqu'un devait être au courant qu'il voulait mettre le grappin sur ta soeur, c'est bien toi!

David resta de marbre devant cette attaque et dit calmement:

- Écoute, je savais que Justin était amoureux de Cyn, mais il s'était confié à moi. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te le dire.

Nick fou de rage, frappa sur la rampe de l'escalier, faisant sursauter David. Il n'avait vu son ami en colère qu'une fois, l'an dernier lorsque sa petite amie l'avait quittée pour le capitaine de l'équipe de football. David soupçonnait que cette crise de rage, n'était pas inputable au fait que Nick soit amoureux de sa soeur, mais plutôt au fait qu'il n'acceptait pas d'être rejeté au profit de Justin. Les filles avaient toujours mangées dans sa main et il n'avait pas l'habitude des refus.

- Du calme, lança doucement David.

Nick s'affala sur les marches, la tête entre les mains, sa colère semblant passée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Que répondre à ça? Justin avait remplacé Nick comme meilleur ami auprès de David, parce qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce qui était probablement le cas de Cynthia. Elle et Justin aimaient tous les deux la lecture, l'écriture et la musique et étaient renfermés et solitaires. David croyait fermement que c'était ça qui les avaient rapprochés. Il le dit à Nick. Celui-ci eut un petit reniflement méprisant et lança:

- Bien sûr, moi je ne suis qu'un pauvre sportif sans cervelle.

David prit place près de lui.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Il tenta de sourire et continua:

- Tu vas voir, bientôt tu feras craquer une fille.

- Oui, mais est-ce qu'elle me fera craquer moi?

David se demandait quoi dire de plus pour réconforter Nick. Il savait que sa soeur avait du succès auprès du sexe opposé - même si elle refusait obstinément de l'admettre - mais de là à ce que ses deux meilleurs copains soient amoureux d'elle, il y avait une marge.

- Ça fait des lustres que je l'aime, gémit Nick.

David retint un petit sourire. Il avait l'impression d'être la vedette d'un roman-savon, ce genre que les vieilles femmes aux bigoudis affectionnaient tout particulièrement.

- N'exagères pas, tu as eu une petite amie il y a quatre mois. Et une autre encore avant ça...

- Ça ne comptait pas.

Il détourna le visage et David souhaita ardemment qu'il n'était pas en train de pleurer. Non. Ce n'était pas le genre de Nick de se mettre à sangloter en se lamentant sur son sort. Effectivement, ses yeux étaient parfaitement secs.

- Je crois que je vais partir. Je peux te téléphoner demain? dit-il.

- Bien sûr.

Nick se mordit les lèvres.

- Tu crois que Cynthia accepterait de me parler? Je veux juste lui répéter ce que je t'ai dit. Rien de plus.

- Je tenterai de la convaincre. Elle acceptera sûrement. Elle t'aime bien, tu sais.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas assez.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement à travers les arbres. David suivit sa silhouette du regard. Il se sentait tiraillé entre Justin et Nick. Il était heureux pour le premier, mais désolé pour le second. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux nombreuses étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Il crut voir une étoile filante, mais se dit que ce devait être son imagination. Il baissa la tête et alla rejoindre Cynthia et Justin. Ils se tenaient appuyés contre un arbre, leurs têtes très près l'une de l'autre. Se sentant un peu voyeur, David manifesta sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Le couple leva les yeux et s'approcha de David.

- Alors? demanda Cynthia inquiète.

- Il s'en remettra, répondit simplement David.

En voyant l'air buté de son frère, Cynthia comprit qu'il évitait de lui parler de Nick pour ne pas qu'elle se sente coupable. Peu importe, c'était trop tard, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à Nick. Elle dévisagea Justin un moment. Elle n'avait pas choisie de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais elle se dit que le contraire était pratiquement impossible. Il était si intéressant, si beau et si attentionné... Bon, elle se laissait emporter à nouveau. Elle retint un éclat de rire en s'aperçevant qu'elle parlait comme les héroïnes des romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle détestait tant.

Justin ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était trop excité. Trop euphorique. Il ne cessait de penser à Cynthia. Jusque-là rien de nouveau, il pensait sans cesse à elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en janvier dernier.

Ce soir-là, Il faisait un froid de canard et David s'était mis en tête d'aller prendre une bière au petit bar situé sur le coin de Main Street et de la 3ere avenue. Il avait le béguin pour la serveuse et avait demandé à Justin de l'accompagner. Celui-ci ne savait absolument pas ce que son ami trouvait à la jeune femme, mais il l'avait tout de même suivi jusqu'au bar. Après qu'ils aient bu deux bières chacun, Justin avait raccompagnée David en voiture et ce dernier lui avait proposé d'entrer écouter des disques.

Le garçon, complètement frigorifié avait accepté, n'ayant pas envie de retourner à son appart frisquet où l'air passait entre les murs. Il était entré dans la maison à la suite de David, les joues rougies par le froid et sa tuque noire enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux. C'est alors qu'il l'avait vu. Elle était assise sur le canapé emmitoufflée dans une couverture de laine et regardait _Les aventures de Ozzie et Harriet_ à la télé. Justin ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme. David lui en avait souvent parlé et avait mentionné qu'elle était belle, mais Justin ne pouvait soupçonner à quel point. Après tout, David n'était pas objectif; c'était sa soeur et apparemment, il était très proche d'elle.

Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers lui, il vit qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Son nez était joliment retroussé et son menton volontaire témoignait de la force de caractère dont David avait déjà parlé. Elle portait un pull noir qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes.

"Merde" avait pensé Justin sentant une érection se former dans son slip.

Cynthia et lui s'étaient regardés un long moment, si bien que David avait lancé à Justin:

- Alors, tu avances oui ou merde? Tu veux que je te présente ma soeur?

Se sentant un peu stupide, Justin avait enlevé sa tuque, révélant ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

- Salut, avait-t-il tenté de dire à Cynthia.

Il avait réussit à le faire sans bafouiller ce qui était un exploit. Elle était la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue et il avait le souffle coupé juste à la regarder. Bon , ça paraissait exagéré dit comme ça, mais c'était tout de même ce qui s'était passé.

David les avait présentés l'un à l'autre, Cynthia lui avait offert un chocolat chaud – le plus délicieux qu'il ait jamais bu et ils avaient tous les trois écoutés des 45 tours d'Elvis, de Buddy Holly et de Little Richard.

Justin revint sur terre. Il était dans son lit, dans son appart, on était en juin, il devait bien faire vingt-cinq degrés dehors et le radio-réveil affichait 1h15. Il devait dormir. Il devait se lever à 7 heures pour travailler à l'usine tout près du garage où bossait David sur Station Road.

Il se tourna sur le dos et resta dans cette position quelques minutes. Impossible, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Énervé, il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il s'empara du paquet de cigarettes sur la table de la cuisine et s'en alluma une.

Il sortit sur le minuscule balcon qui ornait le devant de son appartement. La nuit était calme et il entendait parfaitement les voitures qui circulaient sur la route 1 à quelques kilomètres de là. Il pouvait voir le clocher de l'église qui se découpait dans la nuit et les réverbères qui éclairaient les boutiques de Candlestick Street d'une lumière blafarde. Il tirait sur sa cigarette, faisant s'envoler des volutes de fumées au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne cessait de penser à Cynthia. Bon Dieu, il était amoureux d'elle depuis cinq mois, depuis cette première rencontre chez les Williams. Il avait cru devenir fou, à la voir plusieurs fois par semaine, sans oser lui toucher. Leur premier contact réel, remontait à l'anniversaire de Cynthia, le 14 mai.

Justin avait longtemps hésité, puis avait finalement décidé de lui offrir une rose rouge et le livre _Les heureux et les damnés _de Francis Scott Fitzgerald. Lorsqu'il avait sonné à la porte des Williams, il était terriblement nerveux et ses mains tremblaient. C'est Cynthia qui lui avait ouvert. Ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient illuminés lorsque Justin lui avait tendu la rose et ensuite le livre.

- Justin, tu es adorable, avait-elle dit.

Il s'était empourpré, évidemment.

Quand Cynthia s'était approchée de lui et lui avait plaquée un baiser sur les lèvres – rapide oui, mais un baiser tout de même et _sur les lèvres _-il avait cru défaillir. Et alors qu'il était là sur le balcon, à penser à Cynthia tout en fumant une cigarette, la ville endormie à ses pieds, il se répéta que pour la première fois depuis des années – depuis le divorce de ses parents en fait et surtout cette terrible nuit de juillet l'an dernier dont il n'avait parlé à personne depuis son arrivée ici – il était bien.


End file.
